Kidnapping
by The Soul of Writing
Summary: James will go out of his way to get Lily to go out with him. Even maybe kidnapping her during the Christmas break....? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

'Voldermort is getting more powerful by the day!' complained Amos Diggory as Lily took care of a wound he had received from a death eater in a battle when they had attacked diagon ally only last night. Diggory had been his with a slashing curse that left the wound open and repelled all closing spells. Lily had been working tirelessly all night and now it was afternoon. James had been uninjured but still came down to see her that morning and he had stayed with her. She had been working as a healer for last two years, since she and James had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at St. Mungo's. Lily was now Mrs Lily Potter. She and James had been married for the last 6 months.

'Last night was almost like the attack on the muggles last year. So many people died!' he missed Lily's sniff. 'I think it was reported that your parents lost their lives in that attack, poor souls.' James was clenching his fist around his wand inside his robes. 'They were your parents weren't they Mrs Potter?'

_One more word_, thought James, _and he is really going to get it!_

'Yes they were, Mr Diggory.' He voice shook and she let out a crock. Unable to cope, she left the bandage she was tying and ran out of the ward. James was really trying to control his anger.

'You inconsiderate scum!' he shouted at Mr Diggory. As he ran out after his wife, out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice, Lily's friend come over to Diggory and finish tying his bandage. Diggory was muttering furiously at James. 'Its not like I meant to upset her!' and 'Ruddy boy, doesn't understand a thing.'

'Lily!' James was panting after her. He caught her arm and turned her to face him.

'Lily, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why did you let him get to you?' Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably as she tried to stifle her sobs. She had run out from the room in St. Mungo's.

'I, I'm sorry! I really am,' she sobbed. James put his arms around her holding her tight to him.

'Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything.' He was whispering soothingly into her ear, trying to calm her down. ' It was that idiots fault for mentioning it.' He stroked her red locks quietly. Lily slowly pulled back.

'I'm fine really. It was just remembering my parents death after all this time brought back stuff I hoped to forget.' She smiled at him, her eyes shinning with tears. James pulled her forehead towards his own.

'How about I take you out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us? We can forget all about that stupid Amos Diggory and his big mouth.'

Lily giggled. 'Shhh, he might hear you.'

'Ahh let him hear for all I care! If I didn't know it'd upset you, I would've taken him down long time ago!' His heart danced as he saw her smile. 'So are we on tonight?'

'Yes we are, as long as I can go home first and get some sleep.' Lily grinned at him.

'Alice,' James called, 'can you cover for Lily today?' Her saw Alice grin at him a nod. She came over.

'Lily, you go home and rest. I can handle it today. And you've been here all night, I just got here.'

'Are you sure you don't mind Alice?' Lily asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of sleeping.

'Yeah, Lily go. I don't mine one bit!'

Lily beamed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Lily darling,' James whispered in Lily's ear.

'Umm?' she murmured.

'Dinner love. You have to get ready.' James started tickling her playfully. Giggling, she pushed him off. 'Careful James!' He was threatening to push her off their bed.

'So where are we going tonight?' Lily asked as she opened her closet trying to pick out the right outfit. James was propped up on the bed.

'We are going to the place that we first went to, on our first date ever.' He smiled as Lily walked over to him and pulled him up. She hugged him tight.

'That's just as well because I have some very important news to tell you,' she whispered in his ear.

'What news?' James pulled back and looked into her eyes. She went ack to her wardrobe and said. 'Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies.'

James put on his puppy face,' Pretty Please with a cherry on top?'

'Not now Potter. You'll find out soon though!'

Taking this as his cue to he got up as picked her up, making her dangle upside down on his back.

'James! Let me down!' she laughed and pounding his back with her fists.

'No! I refuse. I decline until you tell me what the news is!'

'I'm not going to tell you Potter so get over it!' she couldn't help but giggle.

'Evans.' He said in a mock warning tone remembering their school days.

'Forget it Potter!' He let her down.

'So what shall I wear?' he asked like a kid.

'I know! Wear that outfit that I got you last week from the Muggle shops!' James frowned. 'Which one?'

'The Grey jeans with the white t-shirt and the black jacket.' She pulled them out of his wardrobe, throwing them on the bed. She pulled out a flashy black top and black jeans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lily and James walked through the Indian restaurant, Kahn.

'A table of two is reserved under the name of Potter,' James told the reception. A waiter came and led them to their seats that were located near a water fountain.

'Can I know what the important news that you had to tell me was?' James asked as the waiter bustled away with their orders.

'Okay. James, I think we're going to have to convert the spare room in to a play room.' James gave her a confused look. Then as she smiled his brain clicked.

'You mean you're...?' his voice cut off. Lily nodded and beamed.

'I'm pregnant!' James gapped at her clearly in shock. Then his features cleared into a enormous grin.

'We're going be parents!' he exclaimed. He took hold off her hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. 'I love you.' He whispered against her fingers.

'I love you too,' she said. And then they just sat there gazing into each others eyes, holding hands.

'Lily do you remember how I got you to go out with me?' James asked after a while.

'I don't think I'll ever forget those two weeks '

'Do you remember everything?'

'Yeah. I remember how I was walking down to breakfast on the first day of the Christmas holidays, then I realised that we were the only seventh years staying at Hogworts for Christmas.' She laughed remembering her reaction to this fact.

So they sat and remembered. They remembered things from three years ago, when they were seventeen. The memories…

_Reviews are appreciated :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Halloween Ball**

"Lily, have you heard?" gasped Alice, taking a seat next to Lily at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.

"What?" asked Lily bewildered, the most wildest ideas going through her head. She suspected another Voldermort attack and her heart was racing. But before Alice could go on and tell Lily what was going on, James came and sat on the other side of Lily.

"Hey Lily," he said with all seriousness, "Would you do me the honour of escorting me to the Halloween Ball?"

His eyes looked very sincere and if it hadn't been for the curiosity of what Alice had wanted to say and whether it was horrible news, Lily would have actually considered saying yes. It did also help that he was looking extremely sexy right that moment with his hair messy and wet and his uniform showing off his muscles. Also that he had spoken to her and asked her before he even touched the mountains of food in front of him which really touched her. But she was too occupied with what Alice want to say.

"Potter, be serious!" She scorned in his face. James hadn't been expecting a 'yes' but it still hurt as she refused because he had tried to be serious and he had not been asking her out like he always had for a quite awhile, almost 5 months. She had turned back to Alice without a second thought. He had no idea about the battle going on inside Lily Evans' head.

_Did Potter ask me out just now? _

Erm... yeah... what's new?

_This time he was actually sincere... wow_

Are you getting soft?

_His eyes were serious, like he actually meant it._

Oh God, you are getting soft!

_Maybe I was too harsh_ _on him..._

This is too much!

_Should I re-think it? He was looking very... what's the word..._

I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

_Sexy? Hot? Cute? Sweet?_

You utterly disgust me! Didn't I say that I didn't what to know?

_Maybe... _

"So, what is it that I haven't heard?" Lily asked, recovering from her initial shock that James Potters request.

"There is a Halloween ball!" Then it sank in. James Potter had just asked her to go to the Halloween ball with him. She hadn't registered the whole ball part.



"Oh, yeah, I thought it was something bigger," she tried to act normal but Alice wasn't called a best friend for nothing. She immediately realised something was up but what she didn't really know. Alice scrunched up her eyebrows in thought about what she was thinking about as she hadn't noticed what James talking to Lily about.

* * *

For the rest of the week all any girl could talk about was the Halloween Ball. With such short notice girls were starting to stress about what they were going to wear. That week the village was packed with excited students, ready to enjoy themselves for a night, worry free.

Lily was strolling out of the castle with Alice, Samantha and Maria her three best friends and her dorm mates since first year, wondering why she was feeling extremely guilty about laughing off James' invite to the ball. She still didn't tell any of her friends about the invite and didn't think she ever will because she felt as though she was being a bitch to James, for no reason at all. Lily's friends knew something was different about their friend but they didn't ask her as they didn't think she wanted to talk about it.

"I want a hot dress, I don't want to dress up in a costume," stated Samantha.

"You should check out that new store that opened last month. I saw in the daily prophet that the opening show was really good," Alice said.

"I think I'm going to get a sexy..." Maria thought for a second, "a sexy anything!"

"Maria, make sure it's sexy not...slutty!" Lily laughed as Maria elbowed her.

"I know I'm not innocent, if only you guys knew," she smiled mischievously.

"Oh my god, I think we know too much!" Samantha scrunched up her nose while the others laughed.

"I think I need to know more!" said a confident voice form behind them. Maria groaned as she recognised the voice.

"Horny are you, Black?" scoffed Maria. "What happened to the whore of the day?"

"Why so mean, Smith? I was under the impression that it was you," Sirius replied, cockily.

"Oh yeah? Just one little mistake, that is only going to happen in that place you visit when your asleep. In your dreams," she smiled sweetly.

The girls were watching amused at the heated conversation.



"It's a good thing you are my dream, Mary!" Sirius was on a roll.

"It's Maria, not Mary, Black!"

"Oh you've changed it! How could it have slipped my mind?" Sirius enjoyed pushing her buttons and getting her fired up. It was like a hobby. It was an advantage that he knew her very well.

"AHG! You are so frustrating!" She was screaming at him by now.

"Well as they say, there is a fine line between love and hate," he smirked and winked at her suggestively.

"Okay time for us to go!" Lily announced before her friend could get hold of Sirius and kill him.

"Where're your 'gang' anyway? Got sick of hanging out with such a pig, big-headed little coward?" Maria was now being physically pulled away from Sirius.

"No actually. I'm here on a date." He smiled sweetly, "You see, unlike you, I am dateable."

"You are only dateable to whores, you pathetic excuse for a man!" Sirius merrily chuckled at her angry voice as Maria's friends dragged her away from him, possibly saving his life.

* * *

Three hours later the girls crashed in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, knackered from the shopping they had done. It was fortunate that it had been a success as all four girls now sat with outfits for the ball and three of them had dates, all apart from Lily who hadn't accepted any boys' invitation.

"Lily, that Derek from Ravenclaw was really sweet and hot! I can't believe you said no!" Alice was exasperated at her friend's rejection of any boy who had asked her to be his date for the ball.

"Yeah Lily, and Sam from seventh year is a catch," added Maria.

"I don't know, I think I want to go solo this time. My last date to a ball didn't go so well as I'm sure all of you remember," reason Lily, trying to avoid telling them the real reason that she didn't want a date. The real reason was, of course, her guilt of rejecting James so harshly. He had not spoken to her all week, not even one annoying comment. Despite how much she wanted to deny it, his lack of attention had taken so much out of her. She found that she missed how he used to tease her and look at her in a way that only he could.



"Last time was a nightmare! But fun its own way," laughed Samantha

"That's easy for you to say! Your date didn't have stinky breath and armpits; he didn't have huge feet that kept stepping all over your feet! You weren't in the hospital wing for huge blisters caused by your date's terrible dancing skills," huffed Lily. This made the girls laugh even harder and splutter the Butterbear everywhere. Even Lily managed a laugh at her own misfortune.

"Do you remember when Remus asked you out Samantha?" Maria steered the subject away from Lily without realising how she was grateful. Samantha blushed as she looked at the promise ring on her finger.

"A match made in heaven," teased Alice. "I wish I could get Frank to even look my way," she added miserably.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure I make you look as hot as hell for the ball, and with the dress you just brought, he doesn't stand a chance!" Maria ginned. She loved helping her friends get ready for parties and balls. She was seriously gifted in the beauty department.

"Sometimes I get tired of waiting for my prince charming because it feels like he's never going to come," confessed Lily. The three other girls looked at each other.

"Lily, you have your prince!"

"Erm, no I don't. I don't have a boyfriend, remember?"

"You have James," contradicted Samantha. Lily laughed at her friend's foolishness.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

"Of course you have James! That boy had been in love with you since fourth year when you got paired together in transfigurations," said Maria, fiddling with her long black hair.

"He is not in love with me! He just wants me to go out with him because I'm the only one who is single and has rejected him. It's just a game for him," saying it out load made it a little easier to believe after the last time he had asked her out.

"Lily, he hasn't asked you out in ages and he's just genuinely into you. He even gave you space." Alice sounded as though she was explaining a difficult potions method to an 8 year old. "I was actually wondering why he hasn't asked you to the ball next week," she added as an afterthought.

"Well," Lily started, wanting to tell her friends everything, "He kind of did ask me to go with him!" She said it so fast that she was surprised that her friends caught on.

"Oh no, is that why you've been saying no to every other boy? Have you said yes?" Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"Lily, I'm so happy for you! What were you saying about not having a prince?!" Laughed Samantha.

"What? NO! I'm not going with James Potter!" Lily was shocked about the conclusions they were jumping to. In less than 10 seconds they had made her and Potter sound like a couple who were deeply in love!

"What? You said no?"

"Why is everybody so shocked?"

"Lily, he hasn't asked you out in ages and he is so obviously in love with you," Alice replied.

"It helps that he had changed so much over the last couple of months, since we were in fifth year! James changed for you. He did it for you," Samantha added.

Her friends had just confirmed Lily's worst nightmare. She had been a bitch to him after all he had done for her. Lily sat there, over whelmed with thoughts.

"Where's your head at Lils?" asked Maria.

"Should I have said yes?"

"Are you sure you wanted to say no?" Lily thought about that one and about the battle in her head after he had asked her.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I said no because it was a simple reflex to James asking me out. But he was very earnest and open. His eyes were serious for a change and I don't know!" Lily was overcome with some sort of emotion, possibly guilt. She buried her face in her hands.

"Lily, don't be upset, it's going to be ok. It's just one time and I'm sure he isn't offended or anything. He loves you!" Maria put her arms around her and pulled her towards her.

"He is offended. He hasn't spoken to me since," said Lily softly, her face shrunken.

"Don't worry; it doesn't matter because you can get any boy you want!" Maria grinned at her friend. "I mean look at the gorgeous face and hot body! Not to mention how kick-ass smart you are Evans!" Lily looked up at her friend, smiling.



"You forgot to mention having fabulous friends like us!" Samantha said, laughing along with the others.

"So I wasn't being really bitchy?" Lily chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation.

"No way! It was James Potter after all!" Maria nudged Lily, "Do you want to go do something crazy?" she ginned. Lily's instantly understood what Maria was talking about and her eyes widened in pleasure.

"Let's go!" they all got up and marched out, their faces alight with the prospect of a fun, carefree day, possibly breaking a few rules along the way.

* * *

"Wow Lily, you look amazing!"

Lily walked into the great hall, on the 31st of October to see the hall transformed. The four house tables had been taken out while instead of them were circular tables that could seat 14 people were scattered around. In the corners of the walls were fake spider webs and the lights were cased with pumpkins. The floor was glass and Lily's heels clattering were drowned out by the sound of the music.

"Thank you, so do you," Lily replied to Alice as she took a seat on the table that her friends were at with their dates. Sirius had come with Sandra Clarkson, a seventh year Ravenclaw while Peters date was a young fifth year. Lily noticed that James was alone. Maybe his date was getting drinks? Remus was of course, there with Samantha. Maria was already on the dance floor with her date, a boy that Lily couldn't name, but she was sure he was in seventh year. Lily took a seat next to Samantha and leaned into whisper something to her. Both girls laughed which caused James to reluctantly look their way.

James was hypnotised. Lily's red hair elegantly pulled into a French twist and her creamy neck was exposed. James licked his lips. Her halter dress exposed her upper back. The gold and black dress hugged Lily's curves perfectly. James was taking deep breaths to avoid collapsing. Her smile was drawing him to her in an unimaginable way.

"Mate, you're drooling," said Sirius, coming closer to James so only he could hear. James licked his lips and tore his eyes away from Lily.

"I'm not," said James convincingly.

"Yeah you-"

"When do we start playing?" James interrupted.



"After dinner, in about an hour," replied Sirius, looking amused.

"Is everything set for my song?"

"Yeah, you're on after me," reassured Sirius, "stop worrying."

James glanced at Lily and said, "Padfoot, I just hope it works."

* * *

"Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you our source of live entertainment, The Marauders!" boomed Dumbledore's voice from the stage in the corner. There was a roar of approval from the crowd. The Marauders were Hogwarts celebrities. Everybody knew everything about them, from James Potter's obsession with Lily Evans, to Sirius' un-committing ways.

"Thanks for the intro Professor!" Sirius yelled into the microphone. "I dedicate this song to my lady fans!" He winked towards Maria who stood beside her date and Lily. In return she glared purposefully at him.

"_**Feels like I'm losin' my mind,  
Caught up tryin' to count all these girls in my life  
So hard for me to resist  
When they walk by, they give me the eye, I fall in love every time,  
And it's so deceiving how people perceive me  
But I'm in search of the perfect one, yeah!**_

_**"Fell in love with a girl on Sunday  
Fell in love with another on Monday  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy,  
Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy.**_

_**"It seems like time after time  
I'm living it up, spreading my love to all the girls I can find  
I know it's not the way I should be  
But what can I do, I'm just a fool, and I'm livin' life free  
And it's so deceiving how people perceive me  
But I'm in search of the perfect one  
And it's so deceiving how people perceive me  
But I'm searching for the only one, yeah, yeah.  
**_

_**  
"Fell in love with a girl on Sunday  
Fell in love with another on Monday  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy  
Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy.**_

_**"Some call this make believe  
I call it reality  
It's true, yes, what they see  
That every time I hold someone  
That's when I want the other one  
Can't stop, I like it anyway  
A different girl, a different day  
It's just me, what can I say  
And every time I find someone  
That's when I want another one,  
**_

_**I'm goin' girl crazy.**_

_**"Fell in love with a girl on Sunday  
Fell in love with another on Monday  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy  
Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy.**_

_**"Fell in love with a girl on Sunday  
Fell in love with another on Monday  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy  
Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy.**_

_**"I'm still girl crazy  
I'm goin' girl crazy  
I'm goin' girl crazy!**_

The applause was deafening. It was a fast and active song and most of the crowd were on their feet, either dancing or stomping their feet to the music. It was definitely a good opening song that exciting the crowd, a promise of an eventful and amusing night to remember.

"That song described him to every last word!" laughed Lily while clapping.

"Yup, it sure did; a selfish pig." Maria stated simply.

"He isn't really that bad. He's a good friend," Lily tried to reason.

"No way. He. Is. A. Pig." Maria dragged her date to the dance floor as James potter took over as lead singer as Sirius stepped back and took James' place with his electric guitar in his hand.

James faced the band and nodded at Remus who stood behind the drums, a contradicting instrument to his calm and collected personality. The music started and Sirius started playing and Peter joined in with the keyboard. It was loud and addicting.

"This song is my one and only, Lily Evans!" James blew her a kiss.

"_WHAT?"_ thought Lily, bursting with confusion. James started to get into the music and soon couldn't see anyone but Lily staring at him intently. Her look was worth a 100 Quideich wins.

"_**Hey Juliet...  
Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class,  
makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you real  
but your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal.  
Cuz I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you trying to do without me. When you got me  
Where you want me."**_

James' face was full of blasting emotion and concentration, a loving light surrounding him. She was simply hypnotised.

_**  
"Hey Juliet  
**_

_**I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet.**_

_**  
"Girl you got me on my knees.  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
A smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance  
Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me where you want me.  
**_

"_**Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine  
you really blow my mind  
Maybe(maybe) someday(someday) you and me can run away  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me. Where you want me.  
**_

"_**If you want us to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say  
Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Juliet.  
**_

"_**Hey Juliet  
I think your fine  
you really blow my mind  
maybe someday  
**_

_**you and me can run away  
I just want you to**_

_**I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet(hey hey juliet)**_

_**Hey Juliet(Hey Hey Hey Hey Juliet)**_

Lily's heart was pounding out of her chest and she was unable to get rid of the stupid smile that hung on her lips. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she heard the ear-splitting clapping from miles away. She felt James' intense gaze on her as he bowed to the crowd, his eyes never leaving her face. She was breathless. Lily promised herself that she was going to treat him better. She was truly touched even though she wouldn't ever admit it. Maybe this was the start of something better. And maybe something new...

* * *

_**A/N – I am so sorry for the extremely late chapter. I hope I still have some readers out there! This is the second chapter and the third one should be posted by the end of the week – keep reading! Reviews are appreciated! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Any Hidden Feelings?**

The weather around Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was freezing. Students were casting warming charms with every step they took. The fires were constantly roaring in the fire placed. The atmosphere was warming slightly inside of Gryffindor common room as everyone had finished packing, ready to go back home to their families and friends for the Christmas holidays. Everyone, with the exception of James Potter, a seventh year and head-boy, and Lily Evans, a sixth year and a prefect. The two remaining students however weren't on the best terms with each other, so their two weeks alone were not looking very promising, at least to Lily. James Potter on the other hand couldn't have been any happier with the circumstances. It was practically common knowledge that he was head over heels in love with Lily Evans. He was in fact obsessed by the idea of them together – the last ball had been kind of a giveaway.

"I can't believe that all of you guys are going home for the holidays and I'm going to be stuck with Potter alone for a whole two weeks!" Lily had been moaning about staying at Hogwarts for the past week and her friends had said all that could be said.

"Why don't you come home with one of us? We'll have no problem with it! We'd actually be happy to have you!" Alice gave her an encouraging smile. They were all sitting in the common room, Lily and Alice on the couch while Samantha and Bobby sat on the floor, beside the roaring fire.

"Yeah! Come home with me! You know how much my parents love you! It'll be great!" Samantha's eyes were wide with excitement. As she was an only child, she welcomed any company for the holidays.

"Why are you trying to convince my Lily to leave me for the holidays?" James come out of nowhere, his eyebrows screwed together in mock anger. He plopped down on the couch next to Lily and put a protective arm around her.

Lily's friends were giggling stupidly while she rolled her eyes. "Get off me Potter!" She tried to push him off the couch put he just hold on to her, as though he was holding on to a raft in the ocean while a storm raged on above his head.

"Potteeerrr!!" Lily whined, still trying to push him off her. "By the way, I'm not your Lily," she stated as a matter of fact.

"You are not leaving!" He pouted like a 5 year old, denied of a lolly pop.

"No one is taking her away James, let her go." Bobby laughed at his friend's foolish and immature behaviour.

"They better not!" James grinned and added, "What would I do without my flower?" He winked at her when he finally let her go.

"Potter, get a grip! I am not going anywhere... unfortunately!" Lily sounded angry.

"You say that now flower, I'll ask you again in a week." Alice laughed as Lily huffed in frustration at James.

"Come on Lily, let's go!" Alice and Samantha pulled Lily up on her feet and pushed her up to their dormitory.

"Okay Lily, you cannot sulk for the next two weeks and make your life a living nightmare! We won't let you," Samantha said as they walked into their surprisingly clean and tidy dorm. Lily jumped on her bed and cuddled in a corner, obviously in a strop.

"Yeah Lily, you have an extremely hot guy staying with you, make use of it!" Maria who was already in the dorm when they walked in, said. She was known as the female Sirius Black and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," grinned Samantha. Lily blushed and hid her face behind the pillow she was hugging.

"Not even you can deny that there is something there. You fight, you get on each other's nerves, and you have nothing in common just one thing: you are crazy for each other!"

"You've known each other for 6 years; you fight like cats and dogs, which proves that the two of you definitely have some underlying feelings, like desire!"

"Oh my god, you guys have lost your mind! He just a little confused, he only thinks he likes me, don't you see it?" Lily asked, looked around the room, looking like she was trying to prove the simplicity of 2 + 2 = 4

"Maybe you're the one who's a little confused because James Potter doesn't think he likes you, it's a solid fact! The band song at the last ball was obvious," contradicted Alice.

Lily couldn't do anything but let out a long exasperated sigh at her luck. _Why could they not understand?_

* * *

The next day everybody had left for the holidays, excited at the prospects that this holiday had in hold for them. All the explorations and the romance, the fun and the adventures. Even James felt excited about the holidays and he was staying in the castle with a girl that didn't particularly like him. But he was still thinking for an idea to change everything, to change Lily Evans' opinion about him.

"You know you're happy about this, don't try and deny it!" James Potter smirked, his hazel eyes shinning behind his round glasses. His right hand was purposely ruffling his already messy hair while he leaned against the wall outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Hardly!" Lily scoffed at him as she skipped down the corridor, her fiery red hair jumping with her active steps.

"What can I do to make living arrangements more bearable?" He winked at her, his grin widening. She turned to face him, walking backwards.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out!" She called, laughing. She turned around the corner, disappearing. James was left grinning happily. She had laughed. That's all he needed to make his day. She had laughed in his presence. This was an occasion to celebrate.

Lily couldn't help but see the changes in her and James' relationship since the ball. She looked at him in different ways, she appreciated his humour and she noticed the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her. Lily saw the boy that knew no limits to his generosity and kindness (with an exception to the green coloured house..). She witnessed the dedication in him to his work and hobbies, his friends and future.

Lily found herself thinking about it him in the weirdest of times like brushing her hair or painting her nails. And when she thought of him...she SMILED. Now being alone in the tower with him for two whole weeks made her feel...comfortable even though she'll never admit it.

She was walking into the common room that evening and she saw James sitting in one of the arm chairs, grinning from ear to ear.

"What have you done this time, Potter?" she eyed him suspiciously, fully aware that he was up to no good. Oh she knew that grin so well...

"Oh nothing major, you'll figure it out soon enough," he said, his grin never faltering for a moment.

"Oh no," Lily looked around looking for something abnormal. "If you're planning something-"

"You won't be able to see it Flower, it's not for eyes," Lily turned to find him a step behind her. She could hear his breathing, he was that close.

"Is that so?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes," he stepped even closer to her, standing so close that the tips on their noses almost touched. He noted how her hair fell gracefully down her back and how it framed her face, complementing her emerald eyes that help him captivated. "If you'll let me explain my dearest,"

"I'm all ears," she whispered, trying her best to ignore her increasing heart beats.

"You see, it's a stroke of genus...you and I, Lily Evans and James Potter," Holding her arms, he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, " we are not allowed out of the common room until the end of the holidays...I've kidnapped you."

**_A/N - I am so sorry for the long wait...but it's here! Reviews are appreciated! :) _**


End file.
